Building Morale
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: Shelly decides that the Team Aqua grunts could use a teamwork exercise, and has just the thing in mind. Another commission for Shen's General.


Nobody in Team Aqua would have said that morale was low. Quite the opposite, in fact. But when they arrived by the pool to discover the morale boosting exercise Archie had been hyping up all week to be Shelly in the skimpiest bikini that could still possibly grant even the slightest bit of 'modesty' to shapely body, suddenly nobody minded too much about the implications that morale was down when everyone was working pretty hard. After all, if the way Archie was going to cheer people up involved the gorgeous, olive-skinned admin wearing so little that the only things about her dark breasts covered were her nipples, and with a bikini bottom so small that her labia even peeked out the sides of the flimsy little thing, people were suddenly feeling like maybe they weren't at optimal happiness anyway. Maybe they could all use a little group exercise to help cheer everyone up, just to keep the organization running and everyone happy.

"My morale is so low I almost feel like quitting!" one grunt shouted unconvincingly, hurrying forward toward Shelly and trying to get his pants down in a hurry. He had little shame about the fact he had shouted out of nowhere a very clear lie, he just wanted to get over to Shelly and enjoy the 'team building exercise' the administrators had in mind. Even knowing she was dressed skimpily for a very clear purpose, he was surprised as she dropped down to her knees and smiled, her ample breasts jiggling and swaying a little, her bikini top doing virtually nothing to contain them. Her scarlet painted lips parted eagerly as he fished his cock out, fully expecting that he was going to want a blowjob to start things off.

But he had other ideas. His eyes focused on the sway of her supple breasts, which looked even better in that nothing of a bikini than in her gorgeous, skintight blue uniform, and he reached out for them, pulling up up and sinking his cock in from below, shuddering as the warm flesh of her tits encompassed his length, the tip poking out of the top of her cleavage toward her surprised face. She hadn't expected that at all, but was quick to roll with it, her parted lips curling into a wide smile as he started to thrust. "If that's how you want to get off, feel free," she said happily, hands reaching for her black and blue hair, brushing it back so that her face was clear, in case he decided to finish all over it once he was done.

Thrusting feverishly, the grunt was elated by just how soft and warm her tits were, how amazing they felt around his cock as it pumped into her ample cleavage, trickling pre that ran in beads back down and made her a little slicker. This was something he-and many other members of Team Aqua, to be honest-had imagined for an eternity. It almost seemed unreal. The gorgeous administrator, whose gorgeous body was flaunted in an outfit that exposed her midriff and her outer thighs, had agreed to help service the whole team. She had curves, but was also incredibly fit, keeping active and in amazing shape that certainly helped give her the courage to go flaunting it. It was a dream come true, quite literally in the cases of some grunts, who watched in awe as one of their colleagues openly titfucked Shelly without a care in the world.

Slowly, cocks were fished out, pants being dropped as the others drew closer to watch, furiously stroking themselves to the lewd sight before them. Some tried to get a nice view from behind, where the strand of her bikini bottom had completely vanished between to taut ass cheeks. It lit Shelly up, excited her to feel all the eyes on her, to see all the thick cocks being stroked, some rather close up toward her face. In truth, this had been her idea, with Archie providing the morale smokescreen to get them all in the room while still keeping it a surprise. He knew that helping his administrator do what she wanted, as well as giving his grunts what they very, very clearly wanted, was the best way to genuinely keep morale up, even if it wasn't particularly low to begin with. Besides, there was no reason for him and Matt to go hogging Team Aqua's hottie like that if she wanted to be shared by everyone.

"Don't just stand around, guys," she said, voice low and sultry as her hands ran down her toned midriff, then back up along her sides, before extending outward invitingly. "I've got plenty of room to go around."

The invitation was all the room needed to finally shatter into a chaotic mess, to follow the lead of the grunt enjoying her tits and go all out. Her wrists were seized by the two closest men, who got up much closer as they guided her grips toward their cocks, which she eagerly seized and began to quickly stroke, her touch a wonderful mix of soft skin and a firm hold that made their own attempts to get off seem paltry by comparison. They knew a handjob from Shelly was going to be amazing, but they had no idea just how soft her hands were. Moving back and forth steadily, she let her thumbs rub up along their frenulums, adding an extra bit of excitement that drove them wild as they began to buck forward and fuck her hands.

Another grunt decided it was time to do away with her bikini bottom, quickly undoing the knot and starting to fondle her gorgeous ass. She purred as a pair of strong hands kneaded the skin, yelping noisily as the first slap noisily echoed around the pool area, making the supple flesh bounce and jiggle delightfully. Ensuing slaps were more expected, but no less exciting, Shelly wiggling her hips and pressing back eagerly into them. She couldn't believe just how perfectly this had all gone, all the grunts around her, hands on their cocks, eyes hungrily on her, as many guys touching her as could fit close up around her. This was everything she would have hoped for from her little idea, and she knew it would likely only get better. Its effects were clear, too; she was already completely soaked, nectar dripping down her thighs as her sopping wet pussy surged with excitement.

The titfucking grunt came rather quickly, but she certainly wouldn't hold that against him, all things considered. He shuddered as he blew his load, ropes of pearly white running along her dark olive skin, most of it landing on her neck but some lying in strands along the tops of her breasts. He withdrew with a shudder and a smile, ready to go sail off into the light because he was most certainly dead and on his way to heaven. No sooner had he left than another took his place, this one with the exact same aspirations to enjoy her rack instead of her mouth, and she was noticing a quick pattern here that she certainly did not object to in the least.

This one sat down though, and guided her lower with him, settling her down on all fours as her breasts dangled in his lap, his hands gladly squeezing them together and rolling them up and down with a little help from his hips. This different approach confused her, made her wonder why he wouldn't want to wildly fuck her tits from a much better position, until she felt a cock sink into her needy, leaking pussy, making her cry out and press forward, bearing a kiss down onto the grunt's chest by accident. Ever the helpful grunt looking out for his teammates, he wanted to get someone an opportunity at her pussy, for which both the grunt behind Shelly, and Shelly herself, were incredibly grateful.

The thrusts behind her were hard and impatient, one of the more muscular and aggressive of the grunts looking to fuck her raw, blow his load, and get out as quickly as he came. It lay in start contrast to the one in front of her, playing with her breasts, pinching and teasing her nipples as he dragged them along his cock, taking great care to pleasure her in the process. He wanted her to feel good, to be considerate and help her get off as well, which led to the more interesting thing to come out of the mess of sensations all around her. Nobody really fell into the exact same niche as someone else. The one in her pussy, the one titfucking her, the two she was jerking off, and even the grunt who had wrapped some of her hair around his cock and was pumping hard, leaking pre all over her silken black locks, were all distinct.

Each touched her differently, fucked her differently, and there was no accounting for what would come next, who would do what. She knew all the grunts there to some degree or another, but knew none of them sexually, and it left everything in question and mysterious, a curiosity she embraced eagerly. It was wild, and as one of the grunts she was jerking off came, splattering thick, hot cum along her cheek, she didn't know what was happening next until another grunt took his place, this one more passively accepted her strokes. It was a wild and chaotic mess, every new addition a surprise, every change of position something she hadn't foreseen. It kept it all so interesting, leaving her waiting to see what would come next, what surprise awaited her after every load blown.

Not content with keeping her on all fours, they constantly changed her position and moved her about. Someone would want her to sit in his lap, pulling her upright and sinking her down onto his cock while a grunt came to fuck her tits from a standing position again. Then a grunt would grab her hair, tilting her head to the side and pulling her into a slow blowjob that didn't mesh at all with the hands guiding her hips to roll and ride the lap of the grunt beneath her, or the frantic race to cum of the one fondling her tits. Her head swam with excitement as she tried to pull together all the disparate elements going on around her, and failed miserably to even make heads or tails of how it was all working out. There seemed to be no structure, no tone to this organization-wide gangbang where guys simply came in and did what they wanted without guidance or being told to go a certain way, and she loved it.

In one of the rare moments she didn't have a penis between her breasts, she was spitroasted by two grunts so tall that she was physically off the ground, supported only by the shafts pounding her ass and her mouth, and the hands that held her hips and shoulders upright. It was an amazing feeling, not quite one of weightlessness, but certainly a show of strength and sexual prowess that would have gotten her off had she merely been a witness to the glory. Fucked hard at both ends, the two friends working in perfect unison to fill her up each time, going balls-deep and then leaving her ass and throat wanting and empty before filling her up again? She came twice, and by the time they had finished, she could barely hold herself together, writhing gasping as she coughed up cum and fingered herself at the same time.

It hit its peak when she was pulled down to lie supine atop another grunt, who wanted to fuck her from beneath. It wasn't the best position to be taken from, but he quick to call over his buddy, who brought his cock down to her puffy, dark labia alongside his, and she realized what she was in for when it was already too late. Two shafts slowly began to ease into her needy pussy, filling her up so much it displaced thick wads of cum that oozed around the gaping penetration she was left with, the administrator howling as she was stretched, her vaginal walls pulled apart by two thick shafts eager to share the slick hole together. She hadn't even conceived of such a thing before, but she was powerless to do anything but pant and squirm and scream as it happened.

At least, until another grunt sat on her face.

She gagged as the cock sank down her gullet, easing its way comfortably into her throat as he settled atop her, his balls resting against her chin. "I always wanted to do this!" he shouted, and his thrusts began, rapid and hard and making her choke noisily, eyes going wide as one of the very few blowjobs anybody seemed to want-far too obsessed with her amazing breasts to care much about her mouth-came hard and rough, almost too much for her handle.

Almost.

Another grunt straddled her chest. It had been only thirty seconds since the last titfuck ended, and already there was a newcomer eager to get off that way, tugging hard on her nipples as he sandwiched her breasts around his cock and started to thrust, bucking hard and rubbing his ass along her stomach as he pressed down real tight onto her. He wanted the firmest, warmest, most intense titfuck possible, and riding her midsection seemed the way to do it, proving the perfect means by which to move back and forth, to thrust into the soft, pillowy tits that he showed very little gentleness to with his squeezes and even the occasional slap.

She was overloaded, her upper body treated to two rapid and intense fucks, one of which made breathing difficult, while below her, she was rather slowly rocked in by two cocks whose extreme penetration nearly shattered her resolve entirely. It all came together in such a bizarre mess, leaving her head buzzing and so many emotions she barely understood swimming around, crossing together. Panic, fear, lust, desire, even the want for more, all fought for control of her mind as she twisted and squirmed. Together, it all became more than she could handle, but due to being unable to articulate any noise other than 'glurk', she couldn't actually convey that, left to be ravaged by her teammates as they saw fit.

The tightness of her vaginal walls trying to accommodate both cocks was divine, and the slow thrusts into that wet heat as it attempted to clench down even as it was pushed to the limit was something to be savoured . And oh, how they savoured it, taking the sweet and slow time in thrusting into her, their cocks held tight together by the gripping walls, which added a layer of friction and sturdiness in contrast to the wet, soft lining they were rubbing against. The dual penetration was incredible, something neither would forget as they shared Shelly's pussy, hands running all along her gorgeous body, kneading and squeezing and holding onto her just to be able to feel her close.

It lay in stark contrast to the balls slapping against her chin as she gagged hard on the cock plunging down into her throat, gravity really doing her no favours in that department as it helped pull him down harder. Saliva pooled and drooled out of her parted, dark red lips as she was left unable to swallow, making her face and his balls slick and slimy, and the impact of the heavy sac coming down against her just that much louder. Her throat constricted around his shaft, leaving a little bulge in her neck each time he buried himself to the hilt down her gullet. He loved it, knowing she could probably give him the best blowjob he'd ever had if given the chance, but wanting to take her this way so much more.

Release was inevitable, and the guy facefucking her came first. He grunted, pulling up at the very last second and leaving her choking and gasping for breath as he came all over her face and right down her mouth, making her suck down some of his seed and cough as he smiled and left her pretty face painted with his cum. He got his fill, and that was all he needed to have a memory to last a lifetime. The one titfucking her followed, leaving her a nice pearl necklace before he climbed up off of her, one last pinch to her nipples as a little goodbye.

It left her able to scream and howl at long last as her own intense orgasm shook her lust added body. She was high on intense sensation, the double vaginal penetration pushing her over the top as her eyes rolled back and pleasure ran like burning waves through her body, boiling her blood as she twisted and moaned with what little energy she had left, gushing clear quim as pleasure hit its absolute, mind blowing peak. She almost wasn't even aware of the fact they followed shortly after her, filling her up with their seed in unison, a double load to cap off the amazing gangbang, even though as they pulled out it was pretty clear her pussy would be gaping for a little while still, already leaking with the remarkable volume of semen left inside of her throughout the afternoon.

She wanted to be left alone when it was all over, to relax by the poolside, to ponder on what had just happened, how amazing it all was. To bask in the afterglow of the intense, sweeping moment of it all. When Archie came to check on her, still covered in cum as she slumped in a pool chair, having barely moved, gaping and leaking, she seemed the most content he'd ever seen her, and quietly closed the door behind him, left her to continue soaking in the moment. She'd certainly earned it.


End file.
